World BOSS
World BOSS event is the primary source of earning Gold and Daru in the game. There are 3 World BOSSes introduced to players, only 2 are active as of the 2.1 version. All Bosses are level 50. Initially, Bloodfang was canceled, but the next week Ragnoch was canceled and Bloodfang had a new time. Their health is random, it will vary based on how long the player base takes to kill the boss. A Boss' health will increase the quicker a server kills the boss and decrease the longer a server takes. Each user earn Gold and Daru according to damage dealt in the boss in each fight in a ratio of 1:5. Example: If 100,000 damage is done to the World Boss in one battle, player will receive 20,000 Gold and 20,000 Daru. The Boss has two attacks, a regular single-target attack and massively powerful multi-target attack. If the player survives five regular attacks, the multi-target attack will trigger, hitting the player and any remaining troops threetimes each for a total of over 1,000,000 damage, ensuring that not even the strongest player can possibly survive. After dying, the player can either wait 30 seconds to respawn or spend 15 Balens to instantly re-start the battle. As of the current patch, World Bosses no longer take HP damage for the first 5 minutes; however, players are still rewarded for any damage they do during that time. Prizes There are 3 prizes for participants in the fights against the World Bosses: 1. Lucky Strike Prize Awarded to the player who deals the final hit on the Boss. The prize varies based on World Boss' total health (e.g. 1.5 million or 1.7 million gold). An announcement will be broadcasted to the entire server as to who achieved the final hit. 2. Apollo Prize Awarded to the top 10 damage dealers per class *300,000 Gold and Daru for finishing 1st *270,000 Gold and Daru for finishing 2nd *240,000 Gold and Daru for finishing 3rd *180,000 Gold and Daru for finishing between 4th to 10th 3. Warrior Prize Awarded for doing a certain amount of damage to the boss. Prize triggers and rewards differ from server to server. Some offer prizes for .3%, .5%, and .8%. Others only for 1%. Notes Fighting World Bosses is extremely important for higher level characters; people who are high up on the board commonly receive in excess of 1,000,000 Gold/Daru simply from dealing damage, in addition to the gold they receive from prizes. As the game states, "World Bosses are the main way for higher levels to gain higher amounts of gold and Daru" (citation needed). Due to the increasing amount of gold/Daru needed for upgrades, enlightenment, etc., the large amounts gained from the world bosses become a critical factor to growing stronger in the game. Buffs The World Boss battle contains an Inspiration buff that is pegged to the damage dealt by the top damage-dealing player during that battle. For every 500,000 points of damage dealt by the top player, every player in the battle receives a boost of 500 to damage dealt against the boss. The Inspiration buff has a maximum level of 20, corresponding to 10,000,000 damage dealt by the top player and a boost of 10,000 to damage dealt against the Boss. In the past, it had been possible to buff one's stats using Vouchers or Balens. The Voucher buffs and the Balen buffs were equal in magnitude and capped at the same maximum; a player could purchase either or both during a given boss battle and could max out both if he or she wanted to. These buffs were removed in the 2.1 update that also changed the world boss schedule. On 26th Dec 2013, there was a small update that brought back the buff feature to the World Boss. One may spend 20 Balens for a 5% increase in all stats up to a maximum of 20 times (100% buff). As of the current patch, these buffs are no longer present.